


Крепкий дух

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Humor, Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), Smuggling, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Сказ о том, как Йода наливку делал, укреплял джедайский дух и тьму в галактике разгонял.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Крепкий дух

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne_Martell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne_Martell/gifts).



> Работа написана по заявке: Йода гонит самогон.
> 
> Сказ на алкогольную тему. Поэтому хочу отметить, что сам автор пьет исчезающе редко и исчезающе мало, чего и вам желает. Ну и напоследок, работа что-то вроде эксперимента, это разовая акция, поэтому вряд ли в дальнейшем будет нечто подобное (про алкоголь то есть).
> 
> Бета хочется жить.
> 
> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9721659) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic150078).

— Помощник нужен мне, — сказал Йода.

Квай-Гон кивнул, не особо вслушиваясь, что за помощник Йоде нужен и зачем.

— Падавану твоему вчера восемнадцать исполнилось.

Тут до Квай-Гона стало доходить, в чём дело.

— Нет, — решительно ответил он. Пусть своим «маленьким хобби» Йода занимается самостоятельно и на чужих падаванов не зарится.

— Тяжело мне одному справляться, — чересчур немощно ответил Йода. — Взрослый Оби-Ван уже. Хорошим помощником он будет. Светлая сторона Силы горит ярко в нём.

— Нет, — не думал же Йода, что убедит Квай-Гона этой нелепицей?

— Отчёты после заданий целый год разрешу не писать, — взятки Йода всегда давал, будто рассказывал детям сказки: его даже заподозрить в этом было сложно, пока не прислушаешься, что он там бормочет.

— Нет, — таким Квай-Гона было не подкупить. Тем более отчёты за него давно писал падаван.

— Питомник недавно хотели открыть в храме, но против мастера из Совета были, быть может, переубедить их смогу я. М?

— Нет, — тут голос Квай-Гона дрогнул: от питомника он бы не отказался, но падавана он всё же любил больше — отдавать его Йоде на растерзание не хотелось.

— Отказываются джедаи работать в паре с рыцарем Окко. Напарник нужен ему новый. Кандидатуру твою Совету предложу я; уверен, сработаетесь вы с ним, — теперь в голосе Йоды отчётливо слышалось злорадство.

— Я ещё от старого падавана не отошёл, а ты мне нового испортить хочешь? — работать с рыцарем Окко Квай-Гон не хотел, поэтому «нет» сказать побоялся.

— Верить в Оби-Вана должен ты: крепка связь его со светлой стороной, поэтому и выбрал я его, — кивнул Йода.

Не то чтобы Квай-Гон не верил в Оби-Вана, верил и ещё как, но всё же опасался.

— Ему только вчера исполнилось восемнадцать, он ещё молод! — попытался воззвать к совести Йоды Квай-Гон. Впрочем, говорил он впустую. Знал ведь, что совести у того не водилось уже лет семьсот.

— Верно, вчера это было. Целый день помогать мог он мне.

Квай-Гон возмущённо посмотрел на Йоду: заставить ребёнка работать в собственный день рождения! Воистину, меркантильность Йоды берегов не видела.

— И всё же, не знаю, кого в пару с Окко поставить Совет может. Предложения есть у тебя?

Квай-Гон понял, что проиграл. С Окко работать не хотелось. Да и с Оби-Ваном вряд ли что-то случится. Ведь правда? Поэтому он печально вздохнул и ответил:

— Место для питомника выбирать буду я. И если хоть волос упадёт с головы Оби-Вана… — тут он замолчал, думая, какую угрозу выбрать. — То я уйду из Ордена и падавана с собой прихвачу.

Наверняка Орден без Квай-Гона только облегчённо вздохнёт, а вот за Оби-Вана тот вцепится всеми мастерами из Совета.

— Верить в падавана своего должен ты, в порядке будет он, — ответил Йода, довольно улыбаясь.

Квай-Гон понял, что продешевил, но поделать уже ничего не мог.

* * *

В подвале храма Оби-Ван никогда не был. Он, конечно, лазил с друзьями по нижним этажам, но про подвал он не знал. Ещё бы: в здании было двести этажей! И, как оказалось, как минимум, ещё сорок два уходило под землю.

Мастер Йода сидел у него на плече и только время от времени указывал тростью, в какую сторону идти.

Наконец они подошли к невзрачной двери, и мастер Йода спрыгнул на пол. Он воровато огляделся по сторонам — тут Оби-Ван забеспокоился, лихорадочно вспоминая, какие правила он нарушил и где его могли поймать, — и ввёл жутко длинный код в консоль.

Когда они наконец оказались внутри тёмной комнаты, а дверь закрылась, мастер Йода заговорил:

— Секретное место это. Самые близкие друзья знают о нём. Знаешь теперь о нём и ты. В тайне хранить его будешь.

Оби-Вану, конечно, польстило, что он был близким другом мастера Йоды, но беспокойства это не убавило.

Тут Йода зажёг свет, и Оби-Ван увидел огромное помещение, заставленное какими-то аппаратами. Вблизи стояли блестящие цистерны, а дальше располагались какие-то бочки с трубками, стеклянными склянками, барометрами, термометрами...

— Йодоливку здесь варю я.

— Йодо-что? — Оби-Вану показалось, что он ослышался. Не мог же Йода знать о той самой йодоливке, которая была так популярна в джедайских кругах? В том числе и среди падаванов. Ходили легенды, что та получила своё имя из-за ядрёного зелёного цвета. Оби-Вану почему-то всегда казалось, что о йодоливке мастер Йода не знал, и уж тем более он подумать не мог, что тот её варил.

— Йодоливку. Наливку особую, рецепт которой только я знаю, — мастер кивал каждому своему слову. — Тьма в Силе сгущается. Больше йодоливки надо Ордену. Стар я стал, помощник мне нужен. Не могу так много готовить я.

Так вот о чём говорил Квай-Гон.

— И чем же… чем же я помогу вам, мастер?

— Рецепт свой открою я, варить йодоливку будешь ты. Помогать мне будешь. Больше света Ордену надо. А дух твой крепок, значит, и наливка будет крепка.

Как алкоголь поможет джедаям оставаться на светлой стороне Силы, Оби-Ван не знал, но сита с два он откажется от рецепта той самой йодоливки, которую так любили и мастера, и рыцари, и падаваны.

Поэтому, засучив рукава, Оби-Ван вскоре принялся за работу.

* * *

«Не доверяет», — недовольно думал Оби-Ван, перетаскивая очередной ящик с бутылками к отправочному пункту. Он уже месяц в поте лица трудился на благо Ордена, помогая мастеру Йоде с наливкой. В основном он таскал ящики с готовой йодоливкой, которые потом забирали местные корускантские контрабандисты, мыл цистерны и бутылки, следил за дроидами — короче, занимался чем угодно, но только не приготовлением наливки.

А ведь мастер Йода ему рецепт обещал.

Оби-Ван устало утёр пот со лба.

Оказалось, помогать мастеру было не так уж и весело, из плюсов только — неограниченный доступ к наливке, да и только.

* * *

Оби-Ван медитировал в Зале тысячи фонтанов, когда позади него раздался голос мастера Йоды.

— Хорошо трудился ты, укрепился дух твой, пора первый секрет узнать тебе, — сказал он, усевшись рядом.

«Наконец-то», — подумал Оби-Ван, он уже и забыл, что ему обещали рецепт.

— Чтобы ягоды и травы собрать для наливки, Силой пользуюсь я. Медитирую долго, жду время правильное, потом только собирать иду.

— И где же вы берёте ягоды и травы?

— Много мест на Корусканте есть, — ответил Йода. — В Зале тысячи фонтанов травы растут. В Корускантском ботаническом саду собираю цветы я. В садах Сената ягоды есть. Много других мест знаю я. Если Силой камеры отключить, то никто не заметит меня. К тому же зелёный я, среди листвы затеряться легко могу.

Оби-Ван ухмыльнулся, услышав последние слова, и открыл глаза. Мастер Йода сидел на траве, а рядом с ним аккуратно лежала стопка зелёной одежды.

— Ты же, напротив, совсем не зелёный, костюм тебе принёс я, — ответил мастер Йода, похлопав рукой по стопке. — Ночью сегодня отправимся в ботанический сад. Время для сбора пришло.

* * *

После того как они обчистили Корускантский ботанический сад, сады Сената и оранжерею имени Эоси Лая, Оби-Ван отказывался добавлять «мастер» перед именем Йоды. Он считал, что они стали соучастниками преступления, а это почти друзья — тут Вос сказал бы, что они скорешились, но Оби-Ван предпочитал не употреблять такие слова. К тому же Йода сам говорил, что считает его близким другом. А ещё Йода видел его в дурацком зелёном костюме. Поэтому Оби-Ван считал, что заслужил некоторую фамильярность.

К сожалению, рецепт наливки Йода полностью не раскрыл. Показал, конечно, как обрабатывать ягоды и травы, в какой момент класть их, как настраивать аппараты, какое должно быть давление, как поддерживать температуру… В общем, показал почти всё, но о последнем секретном ингредиенте молчал как мон-каламари об лёд.

Поэтому Оби-Ван расчистил себе уголок в подвале, обзавёлся самогонным аппаратом на крохотную падаванскую стипендию и начал экспериментировать с наливкой, и так и этак меняя ингредиенты и технологию. Он даже Силу применял на разных этапах, но наливка, увы, выходила совсем не такой.

Даже цвет был не таким насыщенным. Что уж говорить про вкус или крепость.

Йода только хмыкал, когда проходил мимо.

— Йодой нужно быть, чтобы готовить йодоливку, никакие ухищрения не помогут тут, — сказал он однажды.

Тогда-то Оби-Ван понял, что не видать ему рецепта. И тогда же он решил, что создаст свою наливку.

* * *

Хорошим помощником юный Кеноби был. Трудился на совесть он. Увы, раскрыть секретный ингредиент для Кеноби Йода не мог. Сердце от этого сжималось у него.

Погладил крышку на цистерне Йода, проверил Силу он, оглянулся по сторонам, открыл цистерну он и плюнул внутрь.

«Йодой нужно быть, чтобы готовить йодоливку, — подумал Йода, стремительно зеленеющую жидкость рассматривая. — Других путей нет здесь».

* * *

Чем больше Оби-Ван экспериментировал с наливкой, тем больше она на наливку не походила. Квай-Гон сказал, что это натуральный самогон.

Но Оби-Вану не хотелось варить самогон, ему хотелось делать наливку! Или на крайний случай ликёр, а не обычный и приземлённый самогон.

Впрочем, Восу самогон Оби-Вана нравился, в последнее время он часто ошивался в квартире Оби-Вана и Квай-Гона. Иногда Оби-Вану казалось, что Вос проводит у них дома времени больше, чем они с учителем вместе взятые.

У Воса даже подушка и одеяло завелись на диване в гостиной.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на мутную жидкость в бутылке.

Самогон и правда выходил неплохим. Но наливка!..

Он ещё немного посмотрел, как солнечный свет льётся сквозь бутылку, и затем убрал ту в шкаф, к другим самогонным собратьям. Место уже кончалось.

* * *

После смерти Квай-Гона и ухода Дуку Йода как с цепи сорвался. Он денно и нощно сидел в подвале, делая йодоливку, приговаривая, что настают тёмные времена.

Оби-Вану тоже было нелегко: мало того, что падаван появился, так ещё и помогать Йоде пришлось больше обычного. Всё свободное время он только и занимался тем, что таскал ящики и мыл цистерны. У него всё болело — особенно руки и плечи, — но это хотя бы отвлекало от мыслей о Квай-Гоне.

Впоследствии, когда Энакин спросил, где он «взял такую бицуху», Оби-Вану пришлось срочно соврать, что он жмёт сотку в спортзале, и скрыться подальше, пока падаван что-то не заподозрил.

* * *

Энакину Скайуокеру алкоголь категорически не нравился, поэтому когда Оби-Ван усадил его наклеивать этикетки на самогон, он был крайне недоволен. А учитывая, что у него был день рождения — совершеннолетие, между прочим, — настроение было не к ситам.

Вместо того чтобы заниматься чем-то более интересным, он сидел на кухне и клеил хаттовы бумажки на ситов самогон. А всё потому, что накануне он зашёл к Оби-Вану в комнату и разбил его драгоценный аппарат.

Энакин обиженно наклеил этикетку и, только поставив бутылку в сторону, понял, что сделал это вверх ногами. Он злорадно улыбнулся: он будет мстить.

Впрочем, мстил он недолго: дверь отворилась, и к ним в квартиру бесцеремонно проковылял Йода. Иногда Энакину казалось, что у них дома проходной двор. То Вос заявится, то Винду, то Йода.

— Юного Кеноби ищу я, — без приветствия сказал он.

— Не знаю, где носит Оби-Вана, — буркнул Энакин и на всякий случай наклеил этикетку правильно: не хватало ещё наказания от Йоды. Не в день рождения же!

— Странно это, помочь обещал мне он, — ответил Йода и, прихватив бутылочку самогона, скрылся из квартиры.

Энакин был уверен: гости приходят не к Оби-Вану, а к самогону. Некоторые джедайские штучки он всё же не понимал.

Энакин продолжил наклеивать этикетки вверх ногами, убирая бутылки в ящик, чтобы Оби-Ван не сразу заметил. Настроение было уже не таким плохим.

А вскоре и учитель домой вернулся.

Как оказалось, он специально занял Энакина первым попавшимся делом, чтобы подготовить праздник для него, ещё и подарок принёс. Энакину стало стыдно. Поэтому всю ночь после праздника он тайно отдирал этикетки и переклеивал их. Благо Оби-Ван спал как убитый.

* * *

— Слаб духом юный Скайуокер, — сказал Йода, собирая ягоды в садах Сената.

Оби-Ван в уже привычном зелёном костюме висел на ветке вниз головой и тоже собирал ягоды.

— Если ему не понравилась твоя наливка, мастер, это не значит, что он слаб духом, — обиженно сказал Оби-Ван. Всё-таки Энакин был его учеником, а что пить не любил… так не был обязан. — Ему вообще алкоголь не нравится.

— Никогда ещё меня наливка не обманывала, — ответил Йода, цокая языком. — Тьма сгущается над ним, злость и страх чувствую в нём я, мастер Кеноби.

Оби-Ван возмущённо засопел, уколов палец о колючку, когда потянулся к особенно большим и спелым ягодам.

— Сейчас идёт война. Тут уж любой будет злым как сит. И мы договорились, что без имён, мастер, — Оби-Ван тоже начинал злиться; ему не нравилось, когда Энакина кто-то критиковал, справедливо или нет. Он знал, что падаван — а теперь рыцарь — был вспыльчивым, но также он знал, что Энакин был добрым. А что злился часто — так со временем пройдёт. И терпению его Асока научит.

— Боюсь, на тёмную сторону перейти может он, — продолжал настаивать Йода.

— Я и сам скоро туда перейду от твоих разговоров, — недовольно буркнул под нос Оби-Ван и перебрался на другое дерево.

По мнению Оби-Вана, когда дело доходило до йодоливки, Йода становился слепым и всех, кому она не нравилась, записывал то в ситов, то в тёмных джедаев. Не то чтобы у него не было оснований — Дуку вот тоже пить не любил, — но за Энакина всё же было обидно.

Оби-Ванов самогон тоже не всем нравился, он же этих людей в ситы не записывал? Вот пускай Йода тоже не записывает.

* * *

К сожалению, наливка не подвела Йоду и в этот раз.

* * *

После Приказа 66 времени для экспериментов с самогоном было хоть хаттами жуй. Чем Оби-Ван с удовольствием и занимался на Татуине. Иногда он даже думал, что это его единственное призвание.

Под домом он выкопал огромный подвал, там же установил аппараты. А самогон на татуинских кактусах выходил прозрачным, словно слеза младенца.

Недавно к нему начал наведываться Оуэн Ларс, якобы чтобы помочь с влагосборниками, но он, как и Вос, больше любил ошиваться неподалёку от выпивки.

Оби-Ван не возражал: чтобы увидеться с Люком, несколько бутылок ему было не жалко. К тому же Ларс и правда очень помог ему. Им удалось установить и наладить десятки влагосборников, которые в производстве самогона играли существенную роль.

Вскоре про самогон узнали местные, с тех пор недостатка в помощниках у Оби-Вана не было. И главное, всё это без дурацкого зелёного костюма.

* * *

Бен Кеноби был знаменит и популярен на Татуине. Точнее, знаменит и популярен был его самогон — обигон, как обозвал его Оби-Ван.

Название придумалось само собой.

В один из дней к нему явился дух Квай-Гона и пролетел сквозь бутылку. А как известно, дух у Квай-Гона был крепким даже при жизни. Вот и вышел напиточек крепким и ядрёным. После этого Квай-Гон стал наведываться регулярно, периодически просачиваясь то сквозь бутылки, то через аппараты.

Оби-Ван был безмерно благодарен ему; впрочем, казалось, что Квай-Гон делает это не только из доброты душевной: после просачивания дух его становился весёлым и разговорчивым.

Тем не менее Оби-Вана всё устраивало: и Квай-Гону веселье, и ему польза.

Поговаривали, обигон обладал волшебными свойствами. Пьянчужки после него не буянили, а Джабба Хатт, когда попробовал обигон, так раздобрел и растрогался, что вмиг распустил всех рабов, а на следующий день спустил половину своих богатств на выпивку. Вторую же половину он раздал бывшим рабам, мол, им жизнь новую начинать надо.

Сам же Джабба обещал уйти в монастырь, но, к сожалению, такие на Татуине не водились, поэтому пока он просто каждый день радовал себя бутылочкой чудесного обигона. Он и родственникам ящик отправил.

Поэтому Оби-Ван надеялся расправиться с рабством на Татуине в ближайшие годы. А там можно и за другие планеты взяться.

* * *

Когда Джабба отошёл от дел, татуинские контрабандисты остались без работы. И вот один такой контрабандист волей случая очутился на Дагоба, прослышав, что какому-то зелёному чудику нужна помощь.

Зелёный чудик оказался ещё и коротышкой, который едва ли доставал контрабандисту до колена. Представился он Йодой и говорил как-то странно. Впрочем, контрабандисту до этого дела не было: главное, чтобы платил исправно, а там пусть хоть на хаттском ругается. Всё равно хуже Джаббы не будет.

Оказалось, что коротышка Йода варил отличную наливку, которую назвал в честь себя — услышав это, контрабандист хмыкнул, поразившись, как в таком маленьком теле живёт столько самодовольства. И ему нужен был постоянный перевозчик, который эту наливку должен возить на Джеду, где какие-то монахи примут её и заплатят за перевозку.

Однако детали контрабандиста не особо интересовали. Тем не менее, услышав, как Йода сказал, что наливка его чудотворна, да и в целом дух укрепляет, контрабандист удивился.

— Так вы как Бен Кеноби с Татуина? — наконец спросил он.

Йода тут же зашевелил ушами и заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

— О Кеноби подробнее расскажешь мне ты, — сказал он, зачем-то махнув рукой.

Контрабандист тоже в ответ махнул рукой — мало ли, может, эти чудики так общаются — и принялся рассказывать о том, как лишился работы по милости Бена Кеноби.

* * *

Юный Кеноби мастерства достиг. Обигон его чудотворен стал. Сделал Кеноби то, чего Йода столетиями достигнуть пытался. Йодоливку пора менять было. Новую технологию освоить придётся. Помощники Йоде нужны будут.

Выйти на галактический уровень Йоде придётся. Тьму в галактике разогнать обязан он был.

Чтобы империя не узнала, название для йодоливки сменить придётся. Семь сотен лет джедаи пили йодоливку, время пришло отпустить её. Нет Ордена больше. И йодоливки не будет отныне.

Слух о себе пустить придётся. Опасно это было, но важно так же.

Последний раз сослужит йодоливка ему.

* * *

Бывший падаван Кэл Кестис, наряженный в зелёный обтягивающий костюм, уже десять минут висел на ветке вниз головой и скрупулёзно выковыривал из дупла мёд каких-то местных пчёл.

В костюме было жарко и всё чесалось, но снять его Кэл не решался, ему хватило прошлого раза, когда эти самые пчёлы набросились на него и искусали в руки и лицо. Он тогда всю ночь пролежал в бреду: ему являлись то клоны с йодоливкой в руках, то мастер Йода, ставший ситом.

Повторять опыт Кэлу больше не хотелось. Поэтому он послушно нарядился в зелёный костюм, в котором почему-то пчёлы его не замечали. Впрочем, возможно, дело было в том, что костюм вонял самогоном так, что те просто дохли на подлёте. Мастер Йода говорил, что раньше костюм принадлежал мастеру Кеноби, а мастера Кеноби Кэл чтил и уважал — пусть Сила ему будет пухом — поэтому особо не роптал. Особенно после случая с насекомыми.

О том, что мастер Йода скрывается на Дагоба, Кэл узнал не сразу. После Приказала 66 он несколько лет слонялся по галактике, перебиваясь чем можно и скрываясь от империи. Когда он услышал про знакомую йодоливку, то воспрянул духом, полагая, что где-то есть выжившие джедаи.

Добравшись наконец до Дагоба, он встретил мастера Йоду, чему был чрезвычайно рад поначалу. Тот пообещал обучить его искусству Силы, и теперь Кэл уже полгода жил в этом болоте, выполняя всевозможные глупые поручения вроде сбора ягод или мёда.

А ведь сегодня у него был день рождения. Как-никак ему исполнилось восемнадцать. И вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-то более приятным, он висел на дереве и ковырялся в ситовом дупле.

Кэл выругался, костеря мастера Йоду последними словами, которые он успел выучить, скитаясь по дну галактики.

— Нехорошо учителя своего за спиной ругать.

Услышав это, Кэл чуть было не свалился с ветки. Он завертел головой, разыскивая Йоду. Тот сидел на соседнем дереве чуть ниже самого Кэла. Он почти сливался с листвой.

«Хаттов зелёный тролль», — подумал Кэл.

— Зелёным троллем называли меня уже. Хм… — кряхтя протянул Йода. — Заросшим бубликом — нет.

Йода пошевелил ушами и укоризненно посмотрел на Кэла. Впрочем, на того это не подействовало. Кэл фыркнул и продолжил недовольно собирать мёд. Пусть знает, что задания Йоды его не устраивают.

— День рождения сегодня у тебя. — Кэл очень удивился, что мастер Йода знает, когда он родился, от неожиданности он даже простил его за дурацкие задания. — Восемнадцать тебе. Помогаешь мне полгода ты уже. Старательный ты. Духом сильный. Чувствую, укоренился на светлой стороне Силы ты, — Кэл раскраснелся от похвалы. Ему даже стыдно стало, что он плохо думал и говорил о мастере Йоде. — Секрет тебе открою сегодня я. Но с мёдом сперва закончить должен ты, — сказал Йода и бесшумно скрылся среди листвы.

Воспрянув духом от неожиданной похвалы, Кэл зашурудил в дупле быстрее, желая как можно раньше узнать секрет Йоды.

* * *

Кэл ожидал таинств Силы или чего покруче. На худой конец, ему бы какие-нибудь изощрённые упражнения с летающими камнями подошли. Но всё оказалось намного неожиданней: Йода сказал, что теперь Кэл будет помогать ему с йодовухой.

Он отвёл его куда-то подальше в болота — от этого Кэл забеспокоился, вспомнив, что обозвал Йоду заросшим бубликом, — и внезапно скрылся внутри огромного дерева. Кэл, конечно, удивился, но последовал за ним. Оказалось, дерево было непростым: оно было входом в подземный склад или, быть может, лабораторию.

Внутри стояли бочки, полки с бутылками и пахло спиртным.

— Йодовуху здесь делаю я, — горделиво сказал Йода. — Напиток особый для светлых адептов Силы. Помогать мне будешь ты. Учеником моим будешь, рецепт секретный раскрою я тебе, чтобы свет в галактику нести.

Как алкоголь поможет нести свет в галактику, Кэл не знал, но всё равно кивнул.

* * *

Так и началась контрабандистская карьера Кэла. К счастью, опыт у него имелся. Йода и вправду не соврал и раскрыл секрет йодовухи, только вот делать её у Кэла просто-напросто не было времени и сил. Он носился с одного края галактики в другой: то ингредиентов добыть, то груз отвезти, то с покупателями договориться, то работников нанять.

И получалось у него в целом неплохо. Он уже думал, что от костюма Кэлу передался не только крепкий дух мастера Кеноби, но и его дипломатические способности. Иначе как объяснить, что вскоре на Дагоба открылся небольшой ликёроводочный заводик с постоянными работниками?

Стараниями Кэла о Дагоба узнали выжившие джедаи и потянулись туда. Они, как и Кэл ранее, послушно собирали ягоды, грибы, травы и злополучный мёд. У них, пожалуй, даже на маленький Орден народу набралось. Правда, не джедаев, а пивоваров.

И Кэл теперь не жаловался. Мастер Йода говорил, что он следует воле Силы, поэтому у него всё так ладно выходит. А чтобы быть джедаем, большего и не нужно. Йода даже обещал, что скоро на рыцарские испытания его отправит.

Кэл Кестис нашёл своё призвание. Дела у них с Йодой пошли в гору.

* * *

С тех пор как много лет назад Татуин освободился от рабства — и всё стараниями обигона — дела у Оби-Вана пошли даже лучше, чем прежде.

Он нёс свет и справедливость от сектора к сектору.

«Пора выдвигаться на Нал Хатту», — подумал Оби-Ван и, насвистывая весёленькую мелодию, приладил сифон к самогонному аппарату.

Поэтому звонок по голосвязи услышал не сразу. Сила была спокойна, и он решил, что наверняка это был Бейл или Лея, которой скоро должно было исполниться пятнадцать лет. Наверное звонят, чтобы на праздник пригласить.

Он принял звонок, но вместо Бейла перед ним появилась голограмма Йоды.

— Приветствую тебя, мастер Кеноби, — сказал тот, сделав ударение на слове «мастер», но как-то ехидно. — Слышал про успехи твои я. Без дела не сидел я все эти годы тоже. Йодовуху варил я. Крепкую и сладкую. Усиляет связь со светлой стороной она.

— А что же случилось с йодоливкой? — насмешливо спросил Оби-Ван.

— Изжила себя она. Пришлось новый напиток придумать мне. Соревноваться теперь с тобой хочу.

Оби-Ван удивился, но виду не подал.

— И где же мы будем соревноваться? На Татуине или на Дагоба?

— Помощник мой, юный Кестис, организует всё. Несколько лет на это уйдёт. Участников других пригласим мы, чтобы империя не раскрыла нас. Время даю тебе подготовиться… — тут в динамике что-то загрохотало, и Йода обернулся, затем к нему подбежало носатое существо, которое наклонилось к Йоде и зашептало что-то на ухо, Оби-Ван расслышал только «барон» и «не платит». Когда носатый скрылся, Йода снова заговорил: — Пора мне. Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа.

* * *

За годы Кэл Кестис заматерел. Он ловко вёл торговые переговоры и поставлял йодовуху во все уголки галактики. Его начали узнавать и почему-то бояться, хотя он даже мечом орудовал крайне редко — всё-таки решил пойти по стопам покойного мастера Кеноби.

Однажды Йода обмолвился, что Кэл стал его правой рукой — ребёнком в храме он даже мечтать о таком не смел. После этого Кэл стал работать ещё больше и старательнее.

Сейчас он вернулся на Дагоба, чтобы получить новое задание.

Кэл зашёл в кабинет к Йоде: тот сидел над каким-то бумагами, а рядом крутился йодин приспешник — Носатый Олил. Йода махнул рукой, и Олил убрался из кабинета.

— На Альдераан тебе отправиться пора. Друг мой там живёт, Бейл Органа. Доверяю я тебе. Поэтому тайну открою. Повстанцев вербует он, против тьмы и империи борется. Присоединиться к ним время пришло. Йодовухой помогать им будем. На переговоры отправишься ты. О цене договориться надо.

Кэл кивал Йоде, пока тот говорил. Йодовуха и впрямь могла помочь им. За эти годы Кэл многое повидал, и в чём убедился наверняка, так это в том, что йодина бурда действительно полезна. Тёмных от неё воротило, зато для верных соратников-джедаев она была слаще нектара.

— Ещё задание у меня для тебя есть. После Альдераана на Татуин отправишься, обигон добыть ты должен.

Кэл удивлённо приподнял брови. Про обигон он не слышал и пока не представлял, что это такое.

— Самогон от мастера Кеноби это, — продолжил Йода, заметив удивлённый взгляд Кэла.

— Он жив? — для него это было новостью. Он что же, зря каждый год пропускал стаканчик в честь мастера Кеноби?

— Жив и здоров он, важная миссия на Татуине у него, поэтому осторожен ты должен быть, раскрыть перед империей его нельзя. Но также о тебе узнать не должен он.

Кэл снова кивнул.

— И последнее. За йодовуху мол-каламари не платят. После Татуина к ним полетишь. Договор новый заключишь, цену им поднимем. А если откажутся они, то поставки прекратим.

* * *

Хан Соло ещё толком не успел обжиться в роли контрабандиста, но о нём уже узнал Бен Кеноби. Сначала Хан забеспокоился, но на деле работка оказалась непыльной и даже почти законной — нужно было возить местный самогон на Нал Хатту и искать покупателей.

Хан обрадовался: платили хорошо, только знай себе — забирай выпивку да продавай. Чем он успешно и занимался несколько лет. А затем от Кеноби пришло задание отправиться на Дагоба и раздобыть некую йодовуху.

Поэтому сейчас Хан вместе с Чуи сидел в болоте, пытаясь проникнуть на ликёроводочный завод. Тот на вид совсем не охранялся — даже ни одного дроида на входе.

Оставив Чуи на стрёме, Хан проник внутрь. Внутри завод оказался больше, чем снаружи. Точнее, снаружи торчало невзрачное деревянное здание, зато внутри оно уходило вниз на несколько этажей.

И кого там только не было: люди, тогруты, тви’леки, мон-каламари, какой-то красный осьминог — все они чем-то да были заняты.

Пока Хан добирался до погреба с готовой йодовухой — который, как назло, был на самом нижнем этаже, — он успел увидеть все этапы производства. Хан решил, что будет нелишним запомнить как можно больше, наверняка Кеноби заплатит ему вдвойне или даже втройне за полезную информацию.

Существа мыли бутылки и цистерны, на верхнем этаже таскали ящики и укладывали их для погрузки. Кто-то обрабатывал растения. В огромном прозрачном чане булькала какая-то зелёная жижа.

Наконец прихватив несколько бутылок, Хан отправился обратно. По пути он заметил, как по воздуху летят ящики, и подумал было, что надышался где-то внизу, поэтому поторопился выбраться наружу.

Чуи был там же, где Хан оставил его. Только был он не один, а с каким-то зелёным ушастиком. Судя по всему, Чуи ушастика знал, иначе почему ещё он так радостно голосил на всю округу?

Хану хотелось приложиться лицом к чему-нибудь. Чубакка был слишком наивным, если бы он не был вуки, то давно бы пропал. Предполагалось, что они на планете тайно. Но Чуи мало того, что разговаривал с ушастиком, так ещё и ревел во всю глотку, собирая вокруг местных работников.

Кеноби их убьёт. И денег им тоже не видать.

Хана заметили, и теперь он стоял в толпе, окружённый всевозможными существами.

А через час уже распивал йодовуху вместе с джедаями — оказалось, те и вправду существуют.

От йодовухи стало так хорошо, что Хан решил: он останется на Дагоба ещё ненадолго.

* * *

Хан Соло должен был вернуться ещё месяц назад, но о нём не было никаких вестей. Вся шпионская сеть Кеноби не знала, куда тот пропал. А разведчики, которых он отправлял на Дагоба, тоже ничего не нашли.

Йода не звонил, что было подозрительно.

Возможно, пришло время обучить Люка: тот был силён, и дух у него, пожалуй, был покрепче, чем у Оби-Вана.

Решено, завтра он отправится к Ларсам. Нужно было торопиться.

* * *

Как и ожидалось, на соревнованиях, которые проходили на Цирусе, Йода вовсю жульничал: он телекинезом подтасовывал голоса в урне.

Но Оби-Вана так просто было не взять: не зря он великолепно владел обманом разума. Он уже успел обработать сотню человек, склоняя тех на свою сторону. А штурмовиков вообще клал пачками.

Оби-Ван вопрошающе пошурудил в Силе, проверяя, сколько голосов успел стащить Йода, и выругался. Ему нужно действовать быстрее, скоро будут считать результаты, а у зелёного тролля голосов набиралось больше.

Он свернул к толпе молодых людей, решив обработать внушением всех разом. Но тут заметил Люка в толпе. Люка, который должен был быть на Татуине.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — просил он, когда наконец протиснулся к нему сквозь толпу.

— Бен! И ты тут! — радостно воскликнул Люк.

— Тише, Люк, я здесь инкогнито, — сказал он, внимательно оглядевшись вокруг. — Так что ты здесь делаешь? Ты с дядей прибыл?

Сила тревожно скрипела, мешая сосредоточиться.

— Что? Нет, я сам. На соревнования.

— И что ты забыл на соревнованиях?

— Я? Участвую! — радостно заговорил Люк. — Я ведь не рассказал…

— Участвуешь? Под своим именем? — перебил Люка Оби-Ван.

— Конечно, под своим, я ведь сам всё сделал, ты ж меня учил! Я свой ликёр доработал и подал заявку… — договорить Люк не успел. Оби-Ван схватил его и потащил подальше отсюда. У него из головы тут же испарились и соревнования, и Йода: Люка нужно было спасать.

«Ты идиот, Кеноби! Тебе за Люком присматривать надо было, а не шарахаться по галактике, потакая своему непомерному эго».

— Эй, куда ты меня тащишь, Бен? — Люк хоть и был возмущён, но шёл не особо сопротивляясь.

— Ты не должен был прилетать сюда. Это опасно! Если империя узнает о тебе… — Оби-Ван умолк, представляя, что случится. Если империя узнает о Люке, то узнает и император, и Вейдер — хорошо хоть того на соревнованиях не было: Энакин никогда не любил алкоголь.

— Кому я нужен в этой империи?

— Твоя фамилия слишком… — но договорить он не успел. Он почувствовал знакомое присутствие в Силе, обернулся и увидел, как на сцену, оставшуюся далеко позади, вышел Вейдер.

* * *

Дарт Вейдер был зол. Он рвал и метал! Император отправил его на соревнования среди поганых алкоголиков. Ведь знал же, что Вейдер спиртное на дух не переносит. Как и мерзких пьянчужек. Так специально послал его сюда в наказание. И за что? За то, что разбил драгоценную статую какого-то там древнего Дарта!

Ему нужно было разбираться с повстанцами: те слишком уж лихо вербовали сторонников в последние годы. Ещё и с хаттами что-то стряслось — не то чтобы Вейдер жалел их, но активности у них тоже поубавилось — не к добру это. Зато у остальных синдикатов активности стало больше, даже появился как-то зелёный алкобарон. И разбираться с ними нужно было Вейдеру! Больше некому. А он вместо этого торчал в каком-то дерьме среди маргиналов, алкоголиков и контрабандистов — мол, смотрите, империя поддерживает народные начинания.

Императору он, конечно, отомстит, но немного позже. Сначала он придушит гнойного петуха — так он в мыслях звал Таркина — за то, что тот сдал Вейдера императору. И никакие наказания не помешают ему. А если Вейдеру суждено сдохнуть от молний, так тому и быть.

Он подошёл к микрофону, и тут же всё стихло — он удовлетворённо вздохнул: народ хотя бы его боится. Он лично придушит победителя этих мерзких соревнований. От этой мысли стало ещё лучше.

Вейдер включил датапад, где должны были высветиться результаты голосования. Сидиус отплатит за это унижение. Злость снова охватила его, и несколько ближайших штурмовиков упало наземь.

Наконец на экране появились буквы.

— Первое место занимает люкер от Люка Скайуокера с Татуина, — вслух прочитал Вейдер и застыл, пытаясь понять, что только что сказал. Он перечитал написанное ещё раз.

Крик «Кеноби», казалось, слышали даже в соседней системе.

* * *

Люк Скайуокер устало утёр рукавом лоб. Кто же знал, что на Дагоба было ещё хуже, чем на Татуине? Было жарко и душно, под дурацким зелёным костюмом всё чесалось, а ещё тот мерзко вонял самогоном. Но снять костюм Люк не решался: поганых пчёл ему хватило и в прошлый раз.


End file.
